Annie Social
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA | billed = North Killadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA | trainer = Gary Wolf Trent Acid Mike Kehenner | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Nancy Becker (January 28, 1983) is an American professional wrestler working under the ring name of Annie Social. She has worked for the promotions Juggalo Championship Wrestling, Women Superstars Underground, IWA Mid-South and Women's Extreme Wrestling among others. Early career Becker broke into the wrestling business in 2002. A promoter for Women's Extreme Wrestling found her at a bar she worked at in Center City (Philadelphia) and asked her if she wanted to oil wrestle. She started training in Pro Wrestling at PWU's Animal House with Trent Acid, Gary Wolfe and Mike Kehner. GLOOW aka DWOW Joined the promotion as Casey and later changed her name to Annie Social. Naked Women's Wrestling League Social debuted in the Naked Women's Wrestling League in 2006, at their Naked Revolution pay-per-view. In 2008, she was challenged by adult film actress Trina Michaels. Women Superstars Uncensored (2007) She debuted in Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) on December 22, 2007 in a losing match against Alexa Thatcher. Later in the night she wrestled against Alere Little Feather but their match went to a No Contest. In early 2008 she teamed with Roxie Cotton forming the Beatdown Betties, accompanied to the ring by Rick Cataldo. On October 11, 2008 they took part in a Tag Team Tournament to declare the first WSU Tag Team Champions. In the first round they defeated the team of Melissa Coates and Trixxie Lynn. They also defeated the team of Miss April and Malia Hosaka. In the final round they defeated Amy Lee and Missy Sampson to became the first ever WSU Tag Team Champions. Shimmer Social debuted as part of Shimmer Women Athletes Volume 23 and announced that she would be a manager. In her first match she accompanied to the ring Melanie Cruise who lost to Daffney. In the same night she also accompanied to the ring Wesna helping her win against Cheerleader Melissa. As part of Volume 24 she accompanied Wesna to the ring once again and helped her to win in a rematch against LuFisto. On May 3, Annie Social accompanied Wesna in her match for the SHIMMER Championship against MsChif but she was unable to help Wesna getting the win. Earlier in the night Melanie Cruise, with Annie Social, lost to Nikki Roxx. Later in the night, as part of the Volume 26, Melanie Cruise lost a 4-way match also involving Jessie McKay, Kellie Skater and Jennifer Blake and Wesna, accompanied by Annie Social, lost to Cheerleader Melissa in a Submission or Knockout Match. After the match Melissa hit Social with the Air Raid Crash. Annie Social was scheduled to be part of the 4th Anniversary Show on November 8, but she could not make it due to health issues. She came back on April 10, 2010 as an active wrestler and in her first match she teamed up with Melanie Cruise in a losing effort against the team of Nikki Roxx and Portuguese Princess Ariel. JAPW Women's Division She debuted as part of the first Show where she was able to score an easy pinfall over the Canadian Mary Lollipop. As part of the second show she was able to defeat Amber, a former wrestler for WSU. In the third show she was able to score two win against Mia Yim and Autumn Breeze. On January 9, 2010 Annie Social defeated Sumie Sakai in a match that also saw involved the D-Factor. She had her first title match against Sara Del Rey for the JAPW Women's Championship at Notorious Thunder on May 22, 2010 due to her undefeated streak. However she suffered her first loss and wasn't able to win the title. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **''Beatdown'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **''Rat Trap'' (Leg hook rear naked choke) **''Social Disorder'' (Modified stunner) **''Socializer'' **''Kensington Mouthwash'' *'Signature moves' *'Tag teams and stables' **Beatdown Betties (w/ Rebecca Payne, Rick Cataldo & Roxie Cotton) (WSU) **Hell's Belles (w/ Annie Social) **The Social Network (w/ Heidi Lovelace) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #44 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #46 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' **PWU Unified Women's Champion (1 time) *'Women's Extreme Wrestling' **WEW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Shane Hardcore See also *Annie Social's event history External links and references * Annie Social profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Annie Social Facebook * Profile Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling current roster Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Blackball’d Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Naked Women's Wrestling League current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:Women Superstars Underground current roster Category:1983 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Managers and valets Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Pro Wrestling SUN alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stardom alumni Category:West End Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Living people Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni